The planning contract to field test in multiple community cancer caresettings, a model for the organization, development, implementation and evaluation of a multi-disciplinary clinical oncology program. The purpose of these community hospital oncology programs is to provide scientific evidence that implementation of the Community Oncology Program model in a community will improve the scope and quality of cancer care for cancer patients over that received prior to development of the program.